


Therapy II

by Dalankar



Category: Australian Rugby League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin hurts his leg. Jharal knows exactly how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy II

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the game in the weekend (and the Broncos rooms). I appreciate my precious muses so much.

He locks the door behind him as he enters the room. Justin has sat down on the bench and is pulling off his shoes. Jharal leans on the physio table and watches him.

"Bad?"

Justin looks up at him. "Feels like a Hamstring," he says, pulling off his socks.

"I guess that means you won't be going back on field," Jharal wonders. Justin smirks at him, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I guess not."

Jharal flicks the camera off and pulls Justin up on his feet, turning him around and pressing him back against the table.

"You probably shouldn't put any weight on that leg," Jharal says and Justin grins, lifting himself up on to the table and wrapping his legs around Jharal to tug him closer.

"I don't plan on it," Justin murmurs against Jharal's lips before kissing him.

Jharal hums against Justin's lips, hands curling around the back of Justin's neck.

"They're probably going to come looking for us soon," he whispers when they pull apart to breathe.

Justin grins and scrambles back on the table, pulling off his shorts in one smooth movement. "Clothes off," he orders. Jharal laughs softly and pulls the condom and lube packs from his pocket and throws them at Justin before shrugging out of his clothes, watching as Justin rolls the condom on and leisurely strokes himself to full hardness.

"Com'ere." Justin holds out a hand. The metal of the table is cold against his skin when he climbs on. He slicks his fingers with the left over lube and keeps his eyes on Justin as he preps himself, two fingers quickly replacing one and then three. Justin groans.

"Fuck. Jharal, do you know how much you're fucking with my head right now?"

Jharal pulls his fingers out and presses a kiss to the inside of Justin's thigh before lowering himself onto Justin, breath catching as he is slowly filled. He takes a moment to adjust, leaning down to catch Justin's lips.

"I fucking love you, you know that right?" He murmurs, rolling his hips and catches Justin's moan with his mouth.

-

"Jesus, what the fuck are they doing in there?"

"Best not to ask."

"What do I tell Locky, he wants an update."

"Tell him Justin's in the showers."

-

The ride to the airport is close to half hour. Justin sits on the bus and watches indistinct streets blur past him. Jharal has fallen asleep on his shoulder. The bus rounds a corner and Justin wraps an arm around Jharal’s shoulder to keep him steady.

"Hodgo, how’s the leg?" Sam Thaiday asks, leaning over the back of his seat.

"Doc said a week." The club doctor had been pretty annoyed at him for locking him out of the room but Justin really hadn't been able to muster up any guilt. Especially with Jharal who'd been sauntering around the rooms without a shirt.

"Some good news," Sam says, clapping him on the shoulder and sitting back on his own seat.

"Yeah." Justin leans his head over Jharal's and closes his eyes.

 

***


End file.
